¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline?
by NatFday
Summary: ¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline? Que nada tiene sentido, que todo se ha venido abajo, que aquello en lo que creías ya no existe. Que cualquier momento podría ser el último y que vives en un terror constante, que son o ellos o tú. Pero callas, como siempre, y sigues tu camino, así como la guerra sigue su curso, destrozando todo a su paso.


Éste fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro** "La noble y Ancrestral Casa de los Black"**. Me tocó Emmeline Vance y debía incluír las palabras "Poción" y "Ataúd". Nunca había manejado a éste personaje, y tampoco tenía una personalidad definida del mismo. El fic me ha quedado muy Angst pero no he podido evitarlo xD

**Disclaimer**: El universo y sus gentes de Jotaká son de Jotaká.

**¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline?**

–Suelta la varita.

Y piensas que si tu yo de hace un año te viese ahora, con los ojos helados y la mirada opaca, perdida en un mar de frialdad casi tan gélido como tus iris, se hubiese aterrorizado hasta el punto de hacer de ti misma tu propio boggart. Pero ahora da lo mismo, eso no es relevante. Tus reacciones pasadas, como el pasado mismo, poco valor tienen en el presente. Es eso mismo, el ahora, lo que realmente cuenta.

El ahora del muchacho apenas uno o dos años menor que tú que te observa aterrorizado, con la máscara de muerte tirada a un lado y la varita todavía incrustada en su puño derecho por puro terror. Tú ni te inmutas. Las gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente del chico que tienes delante, por un rostro que te resulta familiar pero eres incapaz de identificar entre todos los rostros con los que te topaste alguna vez.

–¿Vas a hacer que te lo repita otra vez? –Inquieres, sin cambiar el timbre de tu voz. Suenas seca, fría y distante, como si realmente todo eso no fuese contigo.

Pero va contigo, y él no sabe hasta qué.

_¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline?_ Esa pregunta retumba en tu cabeza como un martillo incesante, es la pregunta que muchos te hacen al volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado. Tú les dices que todos cambian al graduarse y salir de Hogwarts, que la guerra está haciendo de todos unos auténticos desconocidos. Pero sabes bien que te engañas a ti misma, que es cierto que la guerra cambia a la gente, pero en tu caso es como si alguien totalmente contrario a ti se hubiese tomado la _**poción**_ Multijugos y ahora se pasease por el mundo fingiendo ser tú.

Eras Emmeline Vance, la muchachita de porte majestuoso y aspecto tan frágil como elegante que vestía aquella falda larga, por debajo de sus huesudas rodillas, y se paseaba regalando sonrisas por los pasillos de Hogwarts abrigada con una bufanda de tejón. Una orgullosa Hufflepoff que prefería pasar desapercibido y no meterse en problemas, pero jamás rehusaba de divertirse un poco o entablar conversación con todo aquel que se la brindase.

Mientras apuntas a ese joven con la varita, reprimiéndote a ti misma el impulso de atacarlo, de hacerle retorcerse del dolor, te preguntas qué dirías de ti si te vieses hace unos meses, antes de que todo ocurriese, antes de la guerra.

–Estás empezando a cabrearme, insensato –lo dices entre dientes, con una mueca de asco.

Él te asquea, igual que esa maldita guerra que os está destruyendo a todos. Que ha destruido ya a tantos.

_¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline?_ Fueron las palabras de Dumbledore el día que te presentaste voluntaria para entrar en la Orden. Y tú te quedaste callada, como lo haces cada vez que alguien te cuestiona algo sobre el tema.

Como lo hiciste el día en que tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tus compañeras de habitación te hicieron aquella misma pregunta. El día en que cambió todo. En el que algo te sucedió.

El chico vestido de negro tira la varita, y tú lo petrificas al instante. Unos momentos tensos que han terminado con éxito. Aunque para ti no hay éxito alguno en capturar a uno más de tantos, tampoco lo habría si pudieseis detenerlos a todos y al loco que los dirige. Para ti es imposible pensar en éxito cuando se han perdido tantas vidas inocentes en el camino, cuando se han destrozado tantas otras y cuando se ha desperdigado gratuitamente tanto sufrimiento por el mundo.

No hay éxito en una guerra, y menos todavía en una guerra que podría denominarse civil.

No, no puede haber éxito. No desde que murió él.

¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline? Te preguntaron tus compañeros de casa después de que faltases un par de días a las clases.

Tú tampoco contestaste aquella vez. Te quedaste muda al recibir la carta, tu sonrisa se esfumó al ver el nombre de tu padre en aquella lápida, y tus ojos se congelaron cuando observaste como descendía el ataúd, sepultándolo para siempre.

Y mientras das la señal de que has capturado a uno, te entran ganas de gritar todo lo que no dijiste un año atrás. De gritar al mundo que se está volviendo loco, que todos os estáis matando entre vosotros por culpa de un demente, y que acabas de condenar a un niño que, seguramente, habrá condenado a muchos otros. Que nada tiene sentido, que todo se ha venido abajo, que aquello en lo que creías ya no existe. Que cualquier momento podría ser el último y que vives en un terror constante, que son o ellos o tú. Que echas de menos aquellos días en los que era tan fácil sonreír y si se lloraba era por minucias. Que es injusto que matasen a tu padre sólo por ser hijo de muggles. Que no puedes soportar ver a tus compañeros caer día tras día. Que estás harta de tanta muerte.

Y cuando Fabian y Sirius llegan, y ambos te dicen que se harán cargo del cuerpo del muchacho, tú te quedas callada y no dices nada, con el ceño fruncido y los protegidos con un iceberg que oculta toda tu furia interior. Y no sabes si es Sirius o Fabian, porque tu mente quedó muy lejos de la realidad ya hace tiempo, que te pregunta:

–¿Qué te ha sucedido, Emmeline?

Y tú le miras, y ves que es Sirius, que seguramente debe preguntarse si el tipo al que has cogido te ha hecho algo. Tú no le dices nada, y te das la vuelta, como siempre.

La guerra, la muerte, el dolor. Crecer, en definitiva, eso te ha sucedido.

Pero callas, y sigues tu camino. Con tu porte majestuoso pero sin el aire frágil de antaño. Con la misma cara pero sin la sonrisa pintada en ella, y con la inocencia perdida de aquellos que tuvieron que crecer demasiado rápido y renunciar a su juventud por los estragos de una guerra en la que, simplemente, tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir y proteger a aquellos que querían.

**Fin.**


End file.
